


Please, That's Impossible

by 91daesmods



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas! SuLay, M/M, Mpreg, Omega! Jongdae, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91daesmods/pseuds/91daesmods
Summary: Jongdae’s heat is at least two weeks late by now, and he’s been throwing up all the damn time, but he’s definitely not pregnant. Seriously. There’s no way, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> TO THE PROMPTER I'M SORRY THIS DOESN'T QUITE FIT INTO YOUR PG-13 RATING also this is so f*cking late wtf i really feel like i didn’t give the prompt any justice wtf and this is literally the suchenlay abo mpreg fic no one asked for this is so self-indulgent omg it’s tooth-rotting, really, leave now, while you still have your teeth, you’ll thank me, i can’t believe i wrote this smh

The corner of the coffee table jarring Jongdae's knee is nearly painful enough to smack him into sobriety.

" _Fuck_ ," he swears loudly, and Yixing immediately hushes him, before the pair dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"You two are going to get us kicked out of this neighbourhood," Junmyeon reprimands them, but only a few seconds later, he's joining in.

"Sorry," Yixing says, anything but sincere as he laughs.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, but leans in to bite down on Yixing's lip harshly. "You're such a handful."

"You love it," Yixing retorts, and Jongdae pokes both of them.

"Hey, don't leave me out," he says, wriggling in between them and sighing when four hands immediately settle on him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Junmyeon says, teasing, nuzzling Jongdae's collar in an attempt to reach the skin of his neck.

Yixing eases Jongdae's dress shirt out of his pants, one hand slipping up his chest under his clothes while the other toys with Jongdae's belt. Jongdae lets him do as he pleases, amused at how obviously his two alphas are scent-marking him.

"You stink of everyone else," Yixing says, almost whinging, rubbing his nose against Jongdae in an attempt to erase the traces left by their well-wishing friends.

Junmyeon nods in agreement, undoing Jongdae's buttons. "It's like they couldn't keep their hands off you."

Jongdae chuckles, "Yeahhhh, but it's my birthday, everyone wants a piece of me."

"Too bad for them," Junmyeon says, and Jongdae's laugh hitches in his throat when Yixing tongues his mating mark. "Time for another present?"

"Definitely," Yixing answers.

"Oh good," Jongdae says smugly, even as his breath trips. "I expect—ugh—nothing less."  
"Spoilt," Yixing tuts, and Jongdae only shrugs.

Junmyeon laughs, bending at the knee to prompt Jongdae to jump up and wrap his legs around his waist. Jongdae's impressed that his mate seems so coordinated, even while drunk, and he lets him turn around and start carrying Jongdae to their bedroom. Yixing snorts, but tangles his fingers with Junmyeon's, following the pair and closing the bedroom door as he goes.

oOo

He knows they're not a conventional relationship, knows they're not 'normal'. The unwritten laws of society dictate that every alpha has an omega mate, or a beta mate, even, that relationships are built on couples, with only two members, and no more than that. Jongdae grew up knowing he would find an alpha, or a beta, and they would mate, and he'd probably have children—most certainly with an alpha, and possibly with a beta—and everything would be swell.

It certainly seemed that way at first. Jongdae dated a couple of alphas throughout high school, always wondering if each one was The One that he would settle down with, although those plans never came to fruition. Entering college, however, was an entirely different world of romantic venturing, and by the time Jongdae came out the other side of four years studying, he had a long list of one-off lovers behind him. Meeting Junmyeon was a whirlwind of a romance—the alpha swept Jongdae off his feet with his romantic nature and his sweet personality, and Jongdae was head over heels for the man only a month after they started dating.

Yixing came along later. Jongdae and Junmyeon were not yet mated when he entered the scene, though they had been in a healthy and happy relationship for over a year. When Jongdae first met the quiet, shy alpha at a conference, he'd written the man off as a rather disinteresting character. Following the conference opening, however, Yixing, had surprised Jongdae over the four-day conference, his personality blossoming to reveal a man with plenty of confidence, character and motivation.

The last day of the conference had revealed Yixing to be one of the keynote speakers invited to present, and Jongdae had felt a hot coil of want punch him in the gut once he realised that this sweet, smiling alpha was actually a force to be reckoned with. If Jongdae had exchanged contact details with Yixing following the close of the conference, then he'd reasoned that he only wanted to bring Yixing into his professional network. Strictly business-related purposes only, he'd told himself.

Upon his return home, Jongdae had assumed everything would be fine, and then Junmyeon had snarled in his ear while in the throes of their lovemaking, "You _reek_ of another alpha."

The realisation that Yixing must have scentmarked him every time they interacted with one another, even though Junmyeon's scent lingered on his skin, hit Jongdae with the weight of a freight train—in the form of his imminent orgasm. Junmyeon, surprisingly, was rather blasé about it all—instead of jumping into possessive alpha mode, he'd merely licked at Jongdae's neck languidly, dragging his tongue over Jongdae's skin repeatedly, before growling out, "He smells _good_ ," and finishing.

Well then.

Following that revelation, the first meeting as a trio went a lot more easily than Jongdae could ever have expected. Yixing and Junmyeon took to each other like ducks to water, laughing over their shared love of teasing Jongdae and riling him up. Jongdae had relaxed, feeling at ease, though still unwilling to mention the elephant in the room, even as Yixing flirted shamelessly with him.

And then somewhere in between their appetisers and their entrees—as Yixing leant across the table very conspiratorily, all teasing and not at all subtle—Jongdae had realised that Yixing was flirting with Junmyeon _as well_.

He’d had no idea how Junmyeon would react, but then he'd seen his partner start in surprise, before leaning in and—dear god— _flirting right back_ , and _oh_ , that had been a very pleasing sight. By the time desserts rolled around, Yixing was engaging in a giggle-filled game of footsie under the table with Junmyeon, and also (figuratively, of course) charming the pants right off Jongdae.

It seemed inevitable then, that when they went to part ways, Yixing lifted Jongdae's chin to face him, glancing at Junmyeon to ask for silent permission. Junmyeon's smirk must have been all the affirmation he needed, Yixing leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Jongdae's lips, before turning to Junmyeon and kissing his cheek with a small smile.

The rest of their relationship fell into place seamlessly after that—well, after a few more dates, one of which ended in Yixing shoving Junmyeon up against his front door and giving him a searing kiss, which subsequently led to a visit Yixing’s bedroom for the rest of the evening (the rest of the weekend, actually). Jongdae attributes the success of how they fit together to the ridiculous amounts of chemistry between the three of them, as well as their ardent desires to keep communication lines open so everything can work out.

None of them had ever been involved in poly relationships, so they'd simply (ha!) agreed to stumble headfirst into the whole ordeal and see how they went. Five years, countless dates, four breakups, fifteen birthdays, a lot of (surprisingly well-received) explanations to their friends, even more awkward introductions to everyone's parents, a whole lot of fights and even more apologies, and they were still together.

If at first Jongdae had been afraid of their relationship being so abnormal, five years down the track had changed his views, and he wouldn't trade their unconventional relationship for anything.

oOo

Jongdae lets his forehead hit the back of his hand with a _thunk_ , closing his eyes to allow himself to focus on Yixing’s fingers combing through his hair. He's been curled around his toilet bowl for the better part of four hours now, because apparently his stomach is a bottomless pit that doesn't want to do its job and digest his food.

Yixing has been with him for the past hour, having come home from work earlier than Junmyeon, and Jongdae revels in his alpha's comforting presence. "I want to _dieee_ ," he complains, and Yixing laughs lowly.

"No you don't," he says.

"I really, really do," Jongdae reiterates.

“How come you’re the only one who’s sick?” Yixing murmurs, pressing soft lips to Jongdae’s skin as he muses.

“Maybe I caught a bug from someone at work,” Jongdae mumbles, swallowing thickly and wishing his stomach would fucking take a break from ruining his day already.

He moans as another wave of nausea hits him, and for some godforsaken reason his stomach manages to reach into the recesses of itself and find even more food for him to throw up. Jongdae’s eyes water against the uncomfortable feeling of half-digested food filling his throat and Yixing tuts sympathetically.

"Make it stop," he whimpers, even though he knows Yixing has no power over his body's current agenda of Making Jongdae Suffer.

"Sorry, darling," Yixing apologises.

Jongdae is about to mutter out something along the lines of, _it’s not your fault_ , but his stomach gives another dangerous lurch and he’s gagging over the toilet bowl again. Death, he surmises, is looking rather attractive at the moment.

oOo

By the end of the week, Jongdae has recovered and no longer feels the urge to turn his digestive tract inside out every single second. Feeling slightly better that he’s overcome the Stomach Bug From Hell, Jongdae continues on with life as normal. A brief glance at the calendar tacked onto the fridge with a bunny magnet (Yixing’s, because the alpha has a soft spot for the fluffy mammals) tells him his heat is due next week, which, okay, shit, wasn’t expecting that to come so soon.

Jongdae doesn’t let the realisation shock him too much, having already forewarned his workplace of his upcoming leave months prior (having fairly regular trimonthly heats makes early planning a convenient possibility). Junmyeon and Yixing have probably checked each other’s work schedules and already decided who will take the week off to help Jongdae out during the day, while the other can take over during the evening.

Five years together with two ridiculously caring alphas tells Jongdae that the kitchen will be overstocked, as if in preparation for the apocalypse, and that the bathroom will be bursting with cleaning products, and that enough laundry will be done to last the next two weeks, even if it’s not needed. Yixing and Junmyeon don’t disappoint.

The night before his heat arrives, Junmyeon and Yixing ply Jongdae with food and kisses, and then squish him in between them as they watch the news later on. Jongdae always appreciates how Yixing and Junmyeon have never treated him as a fragile, submissive omega, but rather something to be treasured and respected instead. They’ve always made sure that his needs are met first and foremost, no matter what, and it always makes something soft and warm curl up inside his heart whenever he thinks about how much they care for him.

With the knowledge that everything is set in place—Junmyeon will be the one staying with Jongdae during the day—Jongdae falls asleep curled up between his two alphas, comforted by the ready presence of both of his alphas, just in case his heat surprises him in the middle of the night.

Morning arrives, but Jongdae’s heat doesn’t.

He’s not too disturbed, anticipating a late start, and continues his day, the knowledge that it could hit at any time merely sitting at the back of his mind. Another day passes, and then another. Before he knows it, a whole week has passed, and there’s no sign of his heat.

Jongdae quietly frets, because the delay is screwing up his life’s schedule, but his partners don’t mention anything. That is, until Junmyeon mentions the elephant in the room when they’re cooking dinner one night.

"Dae," Junmyeon begins with a funny look. "Your heat is really late."

Jongdae frowns, folding his arms on the bench to pillow his chin on, “I noticed that, yes.”

Yixing snorts, “We all did, Junma, don’t worry.”

“I’m sure it will be here soon,” Jongdae says reluctantly, and Yixing leans over the.counter to kiss him.

“We’ll be here,” he says, and Jongdae laughs at his eagerness.

“Subtle,” Junmyeon mutters, but he’s the one who presses Jongdae into the couch first with a biting kiss, after dinner when the dishes are soaking in the sink.

Jongdae simply rolls his eyes, pulls Yixing close, and smiles like the sun as he bites back.

oOo

Four heat-free weeks mottled with bouts of stomach bugs and a whole lot of irritability pass. Baekhyun stares at Jongdae incredulously when he finds out about Jongdae’s predicament, perched on the corner of Jongdae’s desk and spraying bits of muffin at him as he speaks.

“Dae, ever thought you might just be pregnant or something?” Baekhyun’s drawl is slow and unimpressed.

Jongdae waves him off, “Well, I thought so, but it’s not exactly likely? I mean, I don’t think so, we always use protection—”

“Okay, but condoms aren’t always foolproof,” Baekhyun points out, shoving the remainder of his muffin in his mouth. “And it’s literally been a _month_ since you were supposed to have your heat.”

“You know, who knows, I’ve been sick recently, maybe that’s messed with my hormones—”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and Jongdae hits him. “I’m just _saying_ that maybe you should get a test or something. You’ve been sick, you’re always annoyed at something—”

“No I’m not—”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun dismisses him. “You’ve only ever been late once, when we were twenty, and even then you thought you were pregnant—”

“Think about it, though, Baek,” Jongdae whines. “The chances of me even being pregnant are low because for one, I’m a goddamn male, and two, we always use protection? And really, my last heat was four months ago, and it would have taken longer for these symptoms to manifest so no, I don’t think I’m knocked up.”

Baekhyun slurps his coffee noisily. “Suit yourself. At least buy a test or something from a drugstore.”

“Baek—”

“ _Please_ ,” Baekhyun leans forward to poke Jongdae between the brows. “For god’s sake, why are you so stubborn about this? Don’t you want to know?”

Jongdae hesitates. Yes, the possibility that he might be pregnant has been bouncing around his head for awhile now. The chances, however, are extremely low. Male pregnancy isn’t exactly common, especially for conception that occurs out of heat. There’s no way, surely.

Does he want to know? Does he want a kid? What if he _is_ pregnant? Would Junmyeon and Yixing be okay with that?

Baekhyun watches Jongdae’s inner turmoil and his eyes widen with glee. “You _do_ want to know!” He leans in close, “So wait, if you _do_ have a mini-Jongdae growing inside you, then who the fuck is the dad?”

“Excuse me?” Jongdae splutters.

Baekhyun hits him, “Oh my _god_ , Jongdae! You have _two_ fucking boyfriends—two! Only one of them’s gotta be the dad, not both!”

Jongdae stares at his keyboard, aghast. Of course Baekhyun would mention that. “ _Baek_ , what if I _am_ pregnant? Shit, how am I supposed to tell them—you know what, I’m jumping to conclusions, I might be wrong—”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Baekhyun groans. He slips off Jongdae’s desk and pats him on the shoulder. “Good luck, man. Do a test. They’re fucking cheap, and they’re usually super reliable.”

“Yeah,” Jongdae says, distracted.

Baekhyun scoffs, and slinks back to his own office, leaving Jongdae along with his thoughts.

oOo

The day after Baekhyun’s enlightening conversation, the current Thorn In Jongdae’s Side—Baekhyun—bursts into Jongdae’s office at the end of the work day and demands he take Jongdae to the local drugstore.

“We’re buying pregnancy tests,” he announces, and Jongdae hits him.

“One more time, Baek, I don’t think the rest of the building heard you.”

Baekhyun laughs, the bastard. “Dae! It’s time to fucking find out the truth—don’t look at me like that, I _know_ you haven’t bought a damn test yet—”

“You don’t know that,” Jongdae says defensively, and Baekhyun hits him.

“I _do_ , and I know you won’t do it unless someone pushes your stubborn ass into the bathroom and drops your pants for you.”

“For fuck’s sake, _Baek_ —”

“No,” Baekhyun pokes Jongdae harshly. “Up. Get up. We’re going. I’m making you drink your body weight in water, and then you’re going to pee on one of those damn sticks and put yourself out of your misery.”

“I’m not miserable!”

“Up!” Baekhyun clicks his fingers authoritatively. “Up up up! Truth time!”

Truth comes two hours later, in the form of two bars blinking innocently up at Jongdae. He stares down at the test bleakly, dropping it next to the others piled up in the sink.

“Let me guess,” comes Baekhyun’s smug voice from where he’s curled up on the bathroom counter. “Positive?”

Jongdae purses his lips, annoyed. “Swear to god, if you weren’t my best friend—-”

“Ah, but I _am_ ,” Baekhyun replies, waving an unopened test box at Jongdae.

The bench and floor are littered with the fucking things, a product of Jongdae’s doubt and second-guessing. Two tests are apparently good enough proof, and yet here he is, ten tests down the road and still in denial. At least he knows he’s got fantastic bladder control, having had to stop and start for all of the damned tests he’s peed on so far.

“And also,” Baekhyun continues, “you’ve pissed on all of these tests and they’re all the same. So. I mean. Now you decide if you, I guess, keep it?”

Jongdae’s head snaps up, “Of course I’m keeping it!”

“Jeez, shit, cool.” Baekhyun holds his hands up. “Just saying.”

Jongdae frowns, “Why would I say otherwise?”

Baekhyun shrugs, “I don’t know, man. Just saying, is all.”

Jongdae washes his hands and shoves all of the tests into the bin once he’s done. An unpleasant feeling curls in his gut as he thinks of how he’s supposed to tell his boyfriends. _Shit_. How the fuck is he supposed to tell his boyfriends?

Baekhyun’s unnaturally quiet as they leave and head to the subway to go home. Jongdae doesn’t bother asking him if something is wrong, almost glad he’s stopped nagging him. He’s still reeling from the discovery of his pregnancy, head full of thoughts.

“I was worried,” Baekhyun says out of nowhere, once they’re on the platform. “I wondered...nevermind.”

Jongdae looks at his best friend sideways. “I would never...that’s not me. Even if I didn’t want it, I’d still—” Jongdae swallows, eyes fixed on the advertisement painted on the subway wall. “I’d still keep it. And not just because of the law, but because it’s...that’s just not me.”

Baekhyun nods, “That’s good. Really good.” He looks at Jongdae seriously, “You were just so hesitant to find out, I thought maybe this just wasn’t for you.”

Jongdae manages a small smile, the weight of his new future churning his insides into a mess of anxiety and uncertainty. “Who knows, Baek? Who fucking knows…”

oOo

The best way, Jongdae reasons, is to broach the subject in the same manner that he approaches most things: ploughing straight into the thick of it without much planning but a lot of gumption.

He's met with stunned silence, both of his partners wearing identical expressions of shock from where they’re drying the dishes.

Yixing is the first to speak, a shy smile flirting with his lips as he tentatively says, "Dae, are you sure?"

Jongdae bites his tongue and nods, "I…my heat is really fucking late, and—I checked—" his voice cracks at this, and he swallows. "I used a test—I actually used ten? Yeah, ten tests, ha—and it came up positive—all of them?"

Junmyeon nods slowly and so Jongdae surges forward, eyes trained on the stack of plates Junmyeon’s holding, "and I don't know if this is what you want, but this is a lot for me to take in right now, I—I'm kind of still working through everything right now in my head but the only thing I know is that I'm not—I'm not going to abort it or anything because I can't do that—"

Junmyeon interrupts him, "Dae, we'd never want you to do that. Well," he amends, sending Jongdae a furtive look, "I won't. And neither will Yixing. I think."

Yixing smiles, placing the plate he’s drying onto the bench, "Of course not."

Jongdae nods, teeth worrying his bottom lip anxiously. His hands clench the backrest of the barstool nervously. "Oh, okay. That's great, that's—okay, yeah. Because I—" he pauses, hesitates, and then shuts down any negative thoughts towards his pregnancy, blurting out, "—I want this. I don't know if I'm ready, but I'm going to be a dad whether I like it or not, and I think—I think I'm going to like it.

"And I would love it if you two were to join me in growing this—my—yeah. My kid. Child."

" _Our_ child," Junmyeon corrects, voice reverent and full of promise, and the heaviest sense of relief lands on Jongdae, threatening to make his legs buckle.

“Oh.”

Yixing huffs out a quiet laugh. “Come here,” he says softly, even as both of them make their way over to the other side of the kitchen island.

Jongdae’s in Junmyeon’s arms in moments, Yixing caging him against Junmyeon and nosing at the space below Jongdae’s ear. Jongdae squeezes his eyes shut, overcome with emotion at the support from his alphas.

“You were worried,” Junmyeon observes, pressing his mouth to Jongdae’s hair. “Why?”

“We’re...we’re not...mates? And this would tie you down, and—”

“Dae,” Yixing says gently. “We’ve been together for years. Maybe it’s time for something new. _Someone_ new.”

“Don’t really have a choice,” Jongdae laughs, slightly hysterically. “They’re already on the way.”

Junmyeon laughs, hands tightening around Jongdae’s middle. “Well then. Time to start preparing for their arrival, hm?”

Yixing raises Jongdae's fingers to his mouth for a prolonged, gentle kiss, lips brushing Jongdae's skin as he murmurs, "And we'll all be together every step of the way."

Jongdae nods dumbly, exhaling in a rush at the cheesiness of his alphas’ affection, but pleased nonetheless. He feels his eyes sting, overwhelmed at the gravity of the situation and his alphas' ready dedication. “Thanks, guys,” he says quietly, and Yixing tuts at him.

“Please. You couldn’t get rid of us even if you tried,” Junmyeon says confidently, and Jongdae laughs, because it’s true.

So damn true.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments either here or on [](http://91daes.livejournal.com/20750.html>LJ</a>%20%20to%20support%20the%20author!)


End file.
